


Do you want to Scare some children?

by snapanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Feels, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?, Gen, Kate ruins everything, Laura Feels, Laura sings, Post Hale Fire, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapanda/pseuds/snapanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura misses her bro because he is always with Kate so she decides to sing to him. Before and after Hale fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to Scare some children?

**Author's Note:**

> Laura sings! Derek isn't alone. Derek needs to pick better girlfriends.

Derek?

(Knocks)

Do you want to scare some children?

Come on lets have some fun!

I never see you anymore.

You’re out in the preserve

It’s like you’ve gone away

I used to be your favourite

 But now I’m not.

Where did I go wrong?

Do you want to scare some children?

It doesn’t have to be a baby

Derek: Go away Laura!

Laura: Okay bye

 

 (Knocks)

Do you want to scare some children

Or go run in the preserve

I think some company is overdue

I’ve started listening

To crazy petes old tales

( Hide away, cora!)

I get a little lonely

Without my bro

Just waiting for the full moon

GRR GRR GRRR GRR GRRRR

 

Derek,

please I know you’re in there

I’ll be your alpha now

I know it hurts

but I can take it all away

I’m right out here for you

Let’s just get away

We only have each other

But you're not to blame

Ill never leave you alone

Do you want to scare some children?

**Author's Note:**

> Sad cause Laura does leave him alone. :(
> 
> My tumblr! http://laughing-panda.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the song do not belong to me :)


End file.
